


brighten up tomorrow

by vellutonero



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Minor Character(s), Romantic Friendship, Slice of Life, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они не виделись с третьего класса младшей школы, но Юнхо почему-то безошибочно его узнал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brighten up tomorrow

Дождливый конец августа не имел ничего общего с душным июлем, в котором Юнхо провел свое лето. Он зашел в квартиру после более чем месячного отсутствия, выдыхая морской воздух, оставшийся в легких, и вдыхая аромат приближающейся осени, серых облаков и звенящей тишины. С тех пор, как родители уехали жить за город, оставив городскую квартиру сыну, Юнхо постоянно слушал тишину.  
Оставив чемодан у входной двери, Юнхо первым делом включил свет во всех комнатах, взял с подоконника сигареты и вышел на крошечный балкон. Он щелкнул зажигалкой, расслабленно выдохнул дым серым облачком, складывая в своей голове связный рассказ о прошедшем лете. Все началось с того, что он уволился из газеты, в которой проработал три с половиной года: начал подрабатывать еще студентом, а после выпуска так и остался там по привычке. По этой причине от него ушла девушка, о чем Юнхо не особенно переживал. Потом он уехал на Филиппины, к морю, пляжам и солнцу, где бесцельно провалялся полтора месяца, читая набранные из дому покетбуки, попивая пина коладу и флиртуя с девушками в бикини.  
Он уехал обратно, как только почувствовал, что подобный образ жизни начинал затягивать его глубже и глубже. Сначала он не смог вспомнить, какой сегодня день недели, а потом не сумел по памяти набрать номер родителей на телефоне – тогда и решил вернуться.  
Потерять себя в белоснежном песке и синих волнах ему не хотелось, но сейчас, с сигаретой на балконе, Юнхо отчетливо чувствовал, что частичку себя он все-таки забыл на островах. Толком объяснить он это не мог, но все, что случилось до Филиппин и все, что произойдет после, уже никак не будет связано между собой. В этом он был полностью уверен, слепо и безосновательно. У Юнхо где-то что-то оборвалось, нарушились какие-то связи, он закончился и теперь начинался заново.  
Внутри разливалась абсолютная пустота, глухое и глупое ощущение холода и одиночества.  
Он не заметил, как стало темнеть. Небо между крышами соседних домов все так же было затянуто тучами, но теперь они были подсвечены снизу розовым закатным солнцем. В доме напротив зажглось несколько окон, а по улице проехал белый седан. Растущий возле детской площадки клен очень рано пожелтел, заметил Юнхо. Он потушил сигарету в пепельнице на перилах балкона и зашел обратно в квартиру.  
Тишина разрывала барабанные перепонки, и Юнхо задумался: неужели эта тишина – у него внутри?  
Потом он решил, что просто устал после перелета и, не желая думать больше ни о чем, сварил себе рамен на ужин, а после практически сразу заснул перед телевизором.

Юнхо проснулся от того, что кто-то стучал в дверь. Он потер глаза, пытаясь распознать цифры на мобильном, но, махнув рукой на это дело, встал с постели и поплелся открывать; он никого не ждал, так что внутри него даже проснулся слабый интерес. Натягивая пижамные штаны, Юнхо прислушивался к себе: всепоглощающая внутренняя тишина, казалось, постепенно отступала.  
Стоявший по ту сторону двери парень был высоким и худым, со встрепанными на затылке кудрявыми волосами, очень повзрослевшим и как будто бы еще бледнее, чем был раньше. Сказал:  
\- Доброе утро.  
\- Доброе утро, - ответил Юнхо.  
Они не виделись с третьего класса младшей школы, но Юнхо почему-то безошибочно его узнал. Он абсолютно точно _знал_ , что парень на пороге его квартиры – Шим Чанмин. Что странно: они не были лучшими друзьями, собственно, они даже за соседними партами не сидели. Дело было чуть больше пятнадцати лет назад, и с тех пор Юнхо практически ничего о нем не помнил, однако узнал его без труда, даже не успев этому удивиться.  
\- Простите, что так рано, - с нескрываемой иронией в голосе заговорил парень, - я живу этажом ниже, и последние несколько месяцев мне в почтовый ящик почему-то опускали ваши письма и счета. Вот, возвращаю вам.  
Он протянул стопку конвертов разного размера, а Юнхо неприлично на него таращился. С одной стороны, он еще не совсем проснулся, с другой, его поведение можно было списать на банальную невежливость. Парень, точно Чанмин, нелепо мялся перед дверью, засунув руки в задние карманы джинсов и переступая с ноги на ногу, пока Юнхо не спохватился:  
\- Большое спасибо, - совершенно искренне поблагодарил он, просмотрев несколько конвертов, - ты – Чанмин? – неожиданно для самого себя спросил Юнхо. Парень выглядел удивленным только секунду. Он уже собрался уходить, но развернулся к соседу и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Мы знакомы? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Чанмин, но по голосу было ясно, что он не слишком-то обрадовался.  
\- Наверное, нет, – заключил Юнхо. – Но мы учились в одном классе в начальной школе, недолго совсем.  
\- А, – покачал головой Чанмин. Он явно не был заинтересован в продолжении разговора, и Юнхо чувствовал себя невероятно глупо из-за того, что пытается навязаться.  
\- Ты занимался тхэквондо, и у тебя были лучшие оценки по литературе и истории, - вспомнил Юнхо. На лице Чанмина проскользнуло что-то вроде недоверия. – Я сидел за третьей партой у окна и не знал таблицу умножения.  
\- А-а, - с другой интонацией произнес Чанмин. Кажется, он даже не пытался вспомнить имя. Впрочем, его сложно винить – вряд ли человек безошибочно узнает того, с кем не виделся пятнадцать лет, да еще и имя его вспомнит.  
\- Чон Юнхо, - заново представился Юнхо, думая, что ситуация очень глупая. – И я все же выучил таблицу умножения.  
\- Рад за тебя, - ухмыльнулся Чанмин. У него было живое и любопытное лицо: пухлая верхняя губа странно изогнулась, когда он улыбнулся.  
\- Может, сходим как-нибудь выпить? - предложил Юнхо, думая, что парень и в школе был странный, но за прошедшие годы стал совсем не от мира сего. А может быть, просто не доверял незнакомцам.  
\- Можно, - на удивление легко согласился парень. И, махнув на прощание рукой, молча ушел.  
\- До свидания, - задумчиво сказал ему вслед Юнхо, закрывая дверь.

Большое и угрюмое здание старой фабрики наполовину скрытое за высоким забором выглядело мертвой черной горой камней, но Юнхо точно знал, где нужно обогнуть, а где – толкнуть плечом забор, чтобы образовалась щель, достаточная, чтобы пролезть на огороженную территорию. Он пригласительно придерживал металлический пласт забора, кивая Чанмину, мол, просачивайся, быстрее. Тот укоризненно покачал головой, но в дырку проскользнул, Юнхо – вслед за ним.  
\- Разве это место не охраняется? – спросил Чанмин, когда в поисках входа они обходили здание с торца.  
\- Раньше охранялось, - пожал плечами Юнхо, безошибочно отыскивая в сумерках полностью выбитое окно. Из остальных рам то тут, то там торчали неаккуратные осколки разных размеров – перемахнуть через высокий подоконник и не пораниться о них было невозможно.  
\- А сейчас?  
\- А сейчас охраняется еще лучше, - таинственно ответил Юнхо, протягивая Чанмину руку, чтобы затащить его внутрь.  
Как ему пришло в голову пригласить новообретённого товарища на старую фабрику, Юнхо уже и не помнил. Он чувствовал себя жутко пьяным, но при этом вполне пристойно соображал, что делал. Они пили пиво и заедали его чипсами, а потом как-то появилась эта идея пролезть на территорию фабрики. Юнхо часто бывал здесь в свою бурную бунтарскую юность. Во всем городе не было места лучше, чтобы в дождливый вечер устроить шумную и немного глупую попойку со свечами и шарадами.  
Пока Юнхо рефлексировал и неспешно трезвел, Чанмин осматривал помещение: огромный цех с высоченным потолком, большинство оборудования ужасно проржавело, даже лента конвейера посередине стояла. Сквозь верхние окна в бывший цех проникал золотистый свет закатного солнца, но даже в его бликах место немного напоминало кладбище, такое же мрачное и слегка пугающее. В глубоких тенях мерещилось движение. Ощущение было такое, будто фабрика не умерла, и вот сейчас кто-нибудь звонко опустит рубильник, и, немного пожужжав, включатся мощные лампы, рабочие зайдут сквозь скрипящие металлические двери, и конвейер задвигается.  
На самом деле, все сводилось к звенящей в ушах тишине: не было слышно и единого звука, даже как крысы шуршат или птицы щебечут в гнездах под потолком.  
Юнхо по-хозяйски нажимал кнопки на панели управления конвейером, но ничего не происходило. В темноте и тишине все вещи казались немного другими, но он все равно не мог себе объяснить, почему вытащил Чанмина именно сюда. Когда нажимать на кнопки стало скучно, Юнхо нелепо вскарабкался на ленту конвейера, словно на подиум, и сделал по нему несколько шагов вперед-назад, как будто и впрямь демонстрировал дизайнерскую вещь на модном показе.  
Чанмин неожиданно и очень тихо рассмеялся. Его мелодичный смех эхом разнесся по всему цеху и отдавался от высокого потолка самой настоящей музыкой. Во всяком случае, Юнхо был уверен, что слышал музыку.  
\- Что смешного? – притворно надулся Юнхо.  
\- Ты ведешь себя, как тринадцатилетний подросток, - все еще улыбаясь, сказал Чанмин. У него была очень теплая, всеобъемлющая улыбка. Очень взрослая, но вместе с тем озорная – как и он сам.  
\- Возможно, в душе я именно такой, - заявил Юнхо, продолжая вышагивать по конвейеру. Чанмин следовал за ним, смотрел снизу вверх, внимательно изучая и покачивая головой.  
\- Ты же на два года меня старше, - весомо заключил в конце концов Чанмин. Юнхо даже остановился и недоверчиво на него посмотрел. – Что, не помнишь уже? Я в классе был самым младшим, а ты наоборот пошел в школу на год позже. Вот и получилось, что разница у нас – два года.  
\- Вау. Это самое длинное предложение, что я от тебя слышал. И я удивлен, что ты помнишь.  
\- У меня тоже хорошая память, - пожал плечами Чанмин, и Юнхо отчетливо ощутил себя Алисой, падающей в кроличью нору.  
В разговоре между ними – нет, в помещении, - почувствовал Юнхо, - присутствовало _что-то еще_ , не только эти простенькие слова и улыбки. Точно такое же ощущение у него обычно возникало дома, когда он долго находился один. Юнхо зазнобило, хотя он был тепло одет, да и на фабрике было совсем не холодно. Он спрыгнул с конвейера, пытаясь сохранить лицо. Но оба знали: что-то изменилось.

На обратном пути с фабрики, Чанмин задал неожиданный вопрос:  
\- У тебя есть девушка? – он спросил это без предварительных слов, ни с того, ни с сего.  
\- Была, - честно ответил Юнхо. – Мы расстались в начале лета. А что?  
\- Я просто спросил, - пожал плечами Чанмин.  
Они не слишком много разговаривали в этот вечер. Юнхо рассказал о том, как доучился, как родители оставили ему эту квартиру и как он начал работать в газете. Чанмин, в свою очередь, рассказал, что в этом году наконец заканчивает университет, квартиру эту снял он сам, небольшое и недорогое жилье, зато отдельное и недалеко от места учебы. О том, работает или нет, он уклончиво сказал «иногда», а в остальном их общение свелось к молчаливому поглощению пива и обсуждению книг, которые оба любили и читали в большом количестве.  
\- Почему ты согласился со мной выпить? – так же неожиданно задал вопрос Юнхо. Судя по тому, что он узнал о Чанмине за этот один день, тот был не в большом восторге от незнакомых людей из прошлого.  
\- Очень выпить хотелось, - честно ответил Чанмин.  
\- Что-то случилось? – как бы между прочим поинтересовался Юнхо. Он еще не знал, выражает ли о бывшем однокласснике заботу или проявляет обычную человеческую чуткость.  
Вместо ответа Чанмин покачал головой и закурил.

По телевизору показывали полуденные новости, Юнхо пил четвертую чашку кофе, но все равно чувствовал себя сонным и абсолютно разбитым. Наверное, акклиматизация, подумал он, давя очередной зевок и отчетливо осознав: у него совершенно нет планов на ближайшее время, не нужно идти на работу и можно наконец заняться всем тем, до чего никак не доходили руки.  
Он решил начать с уборки и стирки: за почти два месяца отсутствия квартира совсем заросла пылью. Сначала он тщательно протер все полки и шкафы влажной тряпкой, потом пропылесосил. В ванной он обнаружил забытую девушкой косметичку. Юнхо задумчиво смотрел на небольшую, расшитую бисером сумочку, вспоминая ее хозяйку. Удивительно, но он не мог припомнить ее лицо, только звук ее голоса и то, как она стеснительно заматывалась в одеяло, вставая утром с постели.  
Юнхо отложил находку в сторону, выкинул пустые бутылочки из-под шампуня и поменял одноразовую бритву на новую. Закончив с ванной, он сменил постельное белье, засунул грязное в машинку и начал разбирать залежи корреспонденции по всей квартире. Обычно он стопками копил газеты, журналы и счета там, где их прочитывал, и за несколько месяцев квартира ими заросла. Банк прислал ему письмо, информируя о балансе его зарплатной карты, на ней оставалось совсем немного денег, и Юнхо неожиданно посетила мысль о том, что нужно искать работу.  
Сев за рабочий стол и включив ноутбук, он подумал, что составить резюме будет нетрудно. И уже в тот момент, когда он открыл вордовский лист, он заметил лежащий под двумя книгами на краю стола ежедневник. У самого Юнхо ежедневника не было, а этот, как он сразу решил, наверняка оставила девушка. В каком-то смысле, он предполагал, что будет еще какое-то время находить ее вещи, просто не ожидал, что это случится так скоро.  
Ежедневник был большой, на кольцах, в красной кожаной обложке. Юнхо вообще-то не собирался его открывать, но книжка оказалась не застёгнутой, и из нее выпала стопка отдельных листков. Какие-то списки покупок, номера телефонов и визитки, и среди всего этого – два полароидных снимка. Это было неудивительно: они часто фотографировались на ее небольшую полароидную камеру. На одном снимке была младшая сестра девушки с матерью, на втором – Юнхо не поверил своим глазам – Чанмин. На фотографии он был не намного моложе, чем сейчас, у него другая прическа, но это, безусловно, был он.  
И хотя совпадение было абсолютно неожиданным, Юнхо точно знал, что, даже не встретившись недавно с бывшим одноклассником, все равно бы узнал его на фото. Наверняка Чанмин учился с девушкой в университете, чего уж тут такого.  
Юнхо засунул бумажки и визитки обратно в ежедневник, но полароид пока оставил себе – не задумываясь о причине и цели, просто заткнул его между страниц ближайшей книги. Его так и подмывало позвонить девушке, но он воздержался.

Через три недели Юнхо нашел новую работу. Заработная плата хорошая, обязанностей немного, но объем работ приличный, поэтому он просиживал в офисе подолгу, а по выходным либо спал, либо ездил к родителям, так что жизнь его постепенно и окончательно закольцевалась на этом устойчивом ритме. Он давно не виделся с друзьями, но даже не переживал по этому поводу. Значит, не время.

Наступил ноябрь, и в жизни Юнхо одновременно с этим произошло сразу два важных события: родители подарили ему старенький хёндай с откидным верхом и потертой краской на капоте, и позвонила девушка.  
\- У тебя остались мои вещи, - она перешла сразу к делу. – Сложи их в пакет, я потом заберу, хорошо?  
Юнхо вместо ответа кивнул, и только спустя несколько секунд молчания понял, что девушка его видеть не могла.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он. Юнхо сосредоточенно вспоминал ее лицо, но у него опять ничего не получилось. – Я нашел твою косметичку, органайзер и зеленый свитер.  
\- Да, именно это я у тебя и оставила, надеюсь, тебя не затруднит все это сохранить.  
\- В твоем органайзере лежало два полароида, - почему-то напрягся Юнхо, но но вопрос назрел давно, - ты учишься вместе с Чанмином?  
\- Так ты его знаешь? – удивилась девушка, и вот именно в этот момент Юнхо представил, как она чертила карандашом абстрактные узоры на ближайшем клочке бумаги. – Можешь отдать полароид ему, если увидишь. Я все равно собиралась это сделать.  
\- Хорошо, но я уже давно его не видел. И его номера у меня нет.  
\- Неудивительно, с его-то дипломом, - как-то скептически заявила девушка. В трубке Юнхо слышал, что на фоне ее речи играли The Bee Gees. – Его круто завернули на предзащите, и теперь там… какая-то личная драма, короче. Я не особо в курсе.  
\- Надо же, - удивился Юнхо. - Я подержу у себя твои вещи, пока они тебе не понадобятся.  
Они попрощались, и Юнхо задумчиво закурил. Он, в общем-то, не ждал, что Чанмин появится на пороге его квартиры с бутылкой коньяка и начнет изливать душу – он был явно не из той категории людей. Но при этом легкое, подспудное беспокойство о нем все же возникло у Юнхо. С новой работой он несколько месяцев не вспоминал о других людях. Не то чтобы Чанмин успел стать его другом после нескольких бутылок пива и прогулки на фабрику.

С первыми заморозками у Юнхо начались выходные, и он впервые за месяц решил не ездить к родителям, а провести время в городе. Когда он проверял электронную почту, на глаза ему попался злополучный полароид Чанмина, который он так и не сподобился отдать ему лично в руки, как того хотела подруга.  
Запечатав снимок в конверт, он постучал в дверь чанминовой квартиры этажом ниже. Ровно в тот момент, когда Юнхо уже было решил, что соседа нет и возврат фотографии лучше отложить до какого-нибудь другого дня, Чанмин открыл дверь.  
На нем был белая футболка и не было лица. Он и так был худой, но сейчас больше походил на пособие по анатомии: лицо осунулось, щеки заметно впали, под глазами синяки, одежда болталась. Хотя, подумал Юнхо, может быть, это одежда такая, а сам он банально не выспался.  
\- Привет, - сказал Юнхо. Чанмин вместо ответа устало кивнул. Движение, казалось, далось ему с трудом.  
\- Почтальон, похоже, снова ошибся ящиком, - улыбнулся Юнхо, протягивая конверт. Чанмин в ответ улыбнулся краем губ, оценив шутку. Он открыл конверт с профессиональной точностью – легко и ровно оторвав узкий край. Фотография выпала ему в руку, и Чанмин какое-то время просто на нее смотрел.  
\- Откуда у тебя это? – все-таки спросил он.  
\- Девушка сказала, что я могу отдать тебе, - пожал плечами Юнхо.  
\- Бывшая? – зачем-то уточнил Чанмин и в ответ получил кивок. – Можешь оставить себе, мне он не нужен.  
Парень протянул Юнхо фотографию с таким видом, будто этот снимок – действительно последнее, что его в этой жизни интересовало.  
\- Как твой диплом? – невпопад поинтересовался Юнхо. Чанмин помрачнел, опираясь на дверной косяк. Юнхо уже не думал дождаться ответа и собрался уходить.  
\- У меня отец умер.  
Он поднял взгляд на Чанмина, но выражение лица у того не поменялось. Такое же усталое и незаинтересованное, каким было до этого. Юнхо стало жаль парня, а еще он пожалел, что не выспросил у девушки подробности. Она наверняка знала, подумал он.  
\- Я тебе соболезную, - выдавил из себя Юнхо, чувствуя, как внутри все разъедало тишиной. У него словно закончились мысли.  
\- Спасибо, - хриплым голосом, но очень музыкально сказал Чанмин и, так и не забрав полароид, закрыл дверь прямо перед носом Юнхо.  
Какое-то время Юнхо тупо смотрел на цифры на двери, прислушиваясь к движению за ней: похоже, Чанмин все еще стоял там же, и ждал, когда Юнхо уйдет. Он вздохнул, пытаясь прогнать подступающую к горлу панику, и все же ушел. Полароид он запихнул в уголок рамки с лесным пейзажем: фотографией, которую он криво снял в шесть лет на школьном походе.

Юнхо возвращался с работы удивительно рано, в девять часов, медленно вышагивая вдоль детской площадки напротив. Заморозки были всего лишь предвестником похолодания, но третий день стояла относительно щадящая погода, не располагающая к шарфам и теплым курткам. Он поднял взгляд на небо – оно было уже совсем черное, и на нем отчетливо виднелось несколько созвездий – когда заметил, что на крыше дома кто-то сидел. На крыше его пятиэтажки, как и на многих соседних, был разбит небольшой садик со скамейками, туда часто выходили покурить, а летом даже устраивали вечеринки.  
Сейчас, на взгляд Юнхо, сидеть на крыше было холодно, но когда он узнал в силуэте Чанмина, то решил подняться. Он чувствовал себя немного глупо из-за их последнего разговора и стеснялся себе признаться, что с тех пор думал о бывшем однокласснике несколько больше, чем следовало.  
Чанмин был одет в пухлую куртку с высоким воротником, из которого торчала только его кудрявая макушка. Рядом с ним стояла пепельница с единственным окурком и банка холодного кофе.  
\- А я слышал, ты по руке умеешь судьбу читать, - сказал глупость Юнхо, осторожно садясь на скамейку рядом, едва прикасаясь плечом к плечу Чанмина.  
\- Я еще и по морде съездить могу, - вяло отозвался парень, усталость и безразличие в его голосе меняло смысл сказанной фразы. Юнхо невольно вспомнил, как парень разговаривал обычно, всегда язвительно и очень озорно.  
\- Ну, зачем же по морде.  
На это Чанмин ничего не ответил, и Юнхо закурил. Они сидели в молчании, но эта тишина была нисколько не тяжела, она была согревающей и уютной. Юнхо удивился этому обстоятельству, для него тишина всегда была больше похожа на мешок с картошкой и острый нож одновременно.  
\- Из-за похорон отца я пропустил предзащиту, - признался Чанмин. Они оба знали, что в университетах к выпускникам отношение довольно безразличное, особенно со стороны государственной комиссии. Юнхо кивнул.  
\- Я и тут умудрился выпендриться, - тихо, но как-то вымученно рассмеялся Чанмин. Юнхо посмотрел на него с пониманием, он терпеливо хотел выслушать все, что у парня было сказать.  
\- Все в группе были очень удивлены. И мама, кстати, тоже удивилась. Она думала, что я не поеду на похороны из-за диплома. Почему она так сказала?.. Нет, с одной стороны, наверное, так и стоило бы сделать. Сейчас куда меньше проблем оказалось бы. Но это сослагательное наклонение за последние годы… скажи, у тебя когда-нибудь такое было? Чтобы ты сделал что-то, а потом думал, что не стоило бы?  
Юнхо не сразу понял, что ему задали вопрос, но быстро спохватился:  
\- Я думаю, это было у всех. Что бы ты сделал, что бы не сделал – в итоге все равно будешь жалеть и думать, что бы произошло, если бы твой выбор оказался другим.  
\- О чем ты думаешь, когда это говоришь? – спросил Чанмин, Юнхо посмотрел ему в глаза и снова, как и тогда на фабрике, подумал, что куда-то упал.  
\- Мм, ну так сразу и не вспомнишь, - сказал он, - просто это чувство сожаления о поступке мне знакомо.  
Чанмин кивнул с сосредоточенным видом. Как будто представлял в своей голове все те ситуации и вещи, о которых мог Юнхо в своей жизни сожалеть. «Парень чертовски много думает», - решил для себя Юнхо – не первый раз, кажется, за их недолгое общение.  
Кажется, в школе он не любил таких задумчивых людей.  
\- Я нашел новую работу, - невпопад сообщил Юнхо, думая, что это – самая безопасная тема для разговора. И, наверное, ему хотелось похвастаться этим достижением. Сам-то он думал, что просидит без дела еще полгода, прежде найдет чем что-то подходящее.  
Чанмин только усмехнулся, доставая из кармана куртки пачку сигарет. Он жестом предложил Юнхо тоже закурить, но его взгляд упал на сигарету во рту собеседника, и Чанмин как-то виновато кивнул. В другой раз, пообещал ему про себя Юнхо.

На столе зазвонил будильник, но Юнхо был не в состоянии встать с постели. Он не понимал, почему чувствовал себя таким разбитым: голова раскалывалась, конечности словно налились свинцом, в ушах звенело сильнее будильника, и он совершенно точно не мог подняться на ноги, чтобы отключить чертову машинку и начать собираться на работу. Вроде бы он лег спать довольно рано и должен был выспаться. Когда Юнхо выпростал руку из-под одеяла, чтобы нащупать на тумбочке телефон, он понял, что его знобит. «Этого только не хватало», - подумал он, с трудом ощупывая собственный лоб.  
Со всей определённостью и серьезностью – он заболел, и это очень плохо. Юнхо позвонил на работу, но внятно что-либо сказать у него получилось только со второго раза – больное горло и пропадающий голос, все прелести современного переохлаждения. Начальник, правда, разрешил отлежаться дома до понедельника, чем Юнхо и решил непосредственно заняться, падая обратно в кровать и даже не позавтракав.  
В следующий раз он открыл глаза из-за того, что кто-то стучал в дверь. Настойчиво так, сильно. Юнхо с трудом сел на кровати, обнаружив, что прошло уже два с половиной часа, а он даже не заметил, что задремал. Натянув на себя одеяло, он поплелся открывать.  
Со стороныЮнхо был, наверное, похож на жителя крайнего севера, и стоящий на пороге Чанмин в полной мере это оценил своим издевательским смешком.  
\- У меня вообще всю воду отключили, у тебя хоть где-нибудь есть? – спросил он. Юнхо посмотрел на парня, как на полного идиота: как будто бы по нему не видно, что до наличия холодной или горячей воды ему нет никакого дела!  
\- Мда-а-а, - протянул Чанмин и нагло прошел в квартиру.  
Юнхо оторопел и остался глупо стоять возле открытой двери, с головой накрытый одеялом. На кухне открылся кран, следом послышался тихий мат Чанмина в сторону местных коммунальщиков. Юнхо почувствовал безысходную усталость и, зевнув, опустился на стул прямо у входной двери. Больше он не ощущал ничего, кроме вязкой, жаркой тишины, которая _обняла_ его вместе с одеялом.

Когда Юнхо пришел в себя, он услышал два голоса. Один – мелодичный, звонкий – точно принадлежал Чанмину, второй – какой-то взрослой женщине. Он открыл один глаз и увидел на потолке свою собственную люстру. Уже хорошо, он дома. Где-то тихо щелкнул замок в двери, Юнхо приподнял голову. Он лежал в кровати под одеялом, на лбу, кажется, мокрое полотенце. В комнату вошел Чанмин.  
\- Ты меня неслабо напугал, - сказал он. Юнхо попытался вспомнить, чем же он мог напугать Чанмина, но голова начала трещать при первой же попытке думать. – Доктор сказала, что ты упал в обморок от температуры. У тебя было почти 40. Еще доктор сказала, что тебе нужно пить больше жидкости, и чтобы я сварил тебе бульон. Предупреждаю сразу, готовлю я плохо, так что не жалуйся потом.  
Под щебетание Чанмина у Юнхо снова начали закрываться глаза, но парень не дал ему уснуть, щелкая пальцами перед лицом.  
\- Эй, приё-ом, Земля – одеялу, - тихо засмеялся он, снимая с головы Юнхо полотенце, - у тебя не такая уж и высокая температура сейчас, не изображай умирающего.  
Чанмин ушел куда-то, скорее всего на кухню, а Юнхо попытался сесть в кровати. После более тщательно анализа своего состояния он действительно понял, что чувствует себя куда лучше. Головная боль постепенно проходила, озноба не было, только мокрая от пота майка противно липла к спине. Эту проблему Юнхо решил кардинально – стянул ее с себя и отшвырнул к стене. Под одеялом все равно достаточно тепло. Он долго пытался устроиться в кровати сидя, и как раз когда ему это удалось, в комнату вошел Чанмин, несущий на подносе большую плошку бульона.  
\- Ты должен сейчас съесть хотя бы половину, чтобы можно было выпить еще лекарств, - сказал он, ставя поднос на край кровати. Юнхо посмотрел на него со смешанными чувствами: он не болел с температурой с одиннадцати лет, и тогда за ним ухаживали мать с сестрой.  
\- Спасибо, - не зная, что еще сказать Чанмину, Юнхо начал есть.  
Бульон действительно был не очень вкусный, а еще совсем пресный, не соленый, с неравными по размеру кусками мяса, но уставшему организму было все равно. Под пристальным взглядом Чанмина Юнхо выпил почти всю плошку.  
\- Так, значит, сейчас тебе нужно выпить противовирусное, - зачитал Чанмин с листка и протянул нужную таблетку, - вода на тумбочке.  
\- Не так плохо, - сказал Юнхо, имея в виду бульон.  
\- Я не стал класть специи, не знаю, как ты предпочитаешь.  
\- Ничего, вполне сойдет, - вполне честно ответил Юнхо.  
\- Врач сказала, чтобы я еще какое-то время за тобой понаблюдал, ты не против? – осторожно поинтересовался Чанмин. – Температуру измерять, следить, чтобы ты лекарства принимал, ел опять же. В крайнем случае, чтобы я снова ей позвонил.  
Вместо ответа, Юнхо с улыбкой кивнул. Он совсем не был против, а еще у него не было сил ни на что, кроме как лежать или сидеть в кровати, а компания никогда не помешает.

Ему снился филиппинский пляж. Неправдоподобно синяя вода, белые барашки на волнах, слепящее солнце, запах водорослей, машина с откинутым верхом, длинная-длинная дорога вдоль моря. Юнхо сидел за рулем в пестрой рубашке, которой у него на самом деле не было, и пижонских очках-авиаторах, которые у него были. Кабриолет – не его старушка-хёндай, а вполне себе винтажный «порше». Солнечный свет затопил Юнхо своим теплом, и по радио играли The Bee Gees, и он выстукивал ритм песни по рулю. С ним в машине ехал кто-то еще, и этот человек говорил ему какие-то слова, но он не мог их разобрать, только общую интонацию речи.

Юнхо проснулся от того, что кто-то поправлял его одеяло. Конечно, когда он проснулся окончательно, он понял, что это Чанмин. Он поднял на парня глаза, тот держал в руках градусник.  
\- Ну что? Жить буду? – хрипло спросил Юнхо, голос у него то ли снова пропал, то ли после сна еще не появился.  
\- Температура опять поднялась немного, - невесело констатировал Чанмин, - надо бы жаропонижающее выпить.  
\- Я готов, - смешно поднял руки вверх Юнхо. Чанмин улыбнулся и сразу дал ему таблетку со стаканом воды.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Вполне сносно, - ответил Юнхо, и сел. Чанмин сел в ногах, все еще с градусником в руке. У него было сложное выражение лица, совершенно нечитаемое. Юнхо вздохнул, ощущая глупую необходимость сказать «спасибо». Вместо этого он сказал:  
\- Хочется куда-нибудь съездить, - и не соврал же.  
\- Тебе сейчас только ездить, - усмехнулся Чанмин, подминая под себя одну ногу. «У него очень длинные ноги», - бесцельно подумал Юнхо, - «непропорциональные по отношению к остальному телу».  
Так они и сидели, смотрели друг на друга, не говоря ни слова. Юнхо окутывало уже знакомое тепло тишины и спокойствия. Это было приятно, потому что его перестало знобить, и постепенно отступала головная боль. Он отметил, что на часах уже восемь вечера, и Чанмин, скорее всего, весь день просидел с ним, никуда не отлучался, варил бульон и измерял температуру. Самый интересный вопрос, конечно, это как Юнхо умудрился так разболеться – у него всегда было отменное здоровье, он занимался спортом (делал вид, что занимался) и вовремя пил витамины. Очевидно, сказалась непонятно откуда взявшаяся усталость.  
\- Может, тебе домой нужно пойти? – осторожно уточнил Юнхо.  
\- Да нет, я посижу здесь, если ты не против, за тобой же все равно некому присмотреть, правильно? Ну, и болеть одному скучно, - логично заключил Чанмин, а Юнхо не решился задавать больше вопросов. Наверное, подумал он, парню тоже не помешает отвлечься от своих демонов.  
\- У меня есть иксбокс, - почему-то сказал Юнхо, - если ты, конечно, хочешь.  
\- Щедрое предложение, - засмеялся Чанмин. Юнхо снова поймал себя на том, что уж очень у него мелодичный смех, прямо-таки музыкальный. – Потом поиграем как-нибудь. Полчаса прошло, надо бы тебе снова градусник поставить.  
Оказалось, что таблетка сбила температуру до 37,3 градусов, на что Чанмин удовлетворенно кивнул и принес Юнхо еще тарелку бульона. На сей раз в нем кроме мяса болтались крупные куски картошки, моркови и рис. Да, готовить Чанмин определенно не умел и, судя по всему, не горел желанием учиться. Зато он принес солонку и несколько ломтей хлеба, и это полностью компенсировало простой вкус супа.  
Юнхо ел без особенного аппетита, но все равно сказал, что было очень вкусно.

Чанмин остался у него на ночь, заняв удобный диван в гостиной. Не то чтобы Юнхо настаивал, но каким-то шестым чувством он понял, что парень элементарно не хотел возвращаться к себе в квартиру по собственным неозвученным причинам. Около десяти вечера они выпили чай с найденным на кухне печеньем. Юнхо выполз из кровати, чтобы отметить окончательно прошедший озноб. Небольшая температура еще держалась, но он чувствовал себя значительно лучше.  
Потом Чанмин снова заставил Юнхо подержать градусник во рту и уложил его спать. Поправив одеяло, он выключил в комнате свет и сказал:  
\- Если что – зови, обычно я сплю чутко и приду. На тумбочке два стакана с водой, если захочется пить.  
\- Да, мамочка, - съязвил Юнхо, утыкаясь носом в подушку. Он и впрямь очень хотел спать, как будто бы весь день занимался тяжелым физическим трудом, а не мирно болел в постели.  
Он заснул и снов не видел.  
Но проснулся посреди ночи. Лежал и смотрел в потолок, пытаясь понять, как себя чувствует. Судя по ощущениям, он был абсолютно здоров, разве что небольшая слабость осталась. Юнхо дотянулся до выключателя прикроватной лампочки, на мобильном было 4:38, он засунул градусник в рот. Электронная машинка пропищала спустя полторы минуты, и, прищурившись, он разобрал на экранчике: 36,1. Слишком низкая температура, но вроде бы это нормально, припомнил Юнхо.  
Спать больше не хотелось, и он решил встать. Почему-то на цыпочках он сходил в туалет и выпил еще полстакана воды, прежде чем отправиться в гостиную, чтобы посмотреть, не разбудил ли он Чанмина своими похождениями. Идиотская идея, подумал Юнхо, не совсем понимая, зачем вообще встал с постели.  
Чанмин не спал, он скорее дремал, сидя перед телевизором на полу. Свет был выключен, и по комнате от экрана ползли странные цветовые пятна. Перед Чанмином лежали какие-то книги и тетрадки (вероятно, он все же принес из своей квартиры что-то по учебе), голову он подпирал рукой, но она то и дело норовила совсем упасть. На столе – пустая чашка из-под кофе и тарелка с недоеденным печеньем. Телевизор показывал новостной канал, но без звука. Юнхо привалился к косяку, размышляя.  
Собственно, думать у него получалось очень плохо, поэтому он подошел к Чанмину ближе, тот сразу же вскинул голову и попытался что-то сказать. Юнхо отрицательно помотал головой, как бы сразу отвечая на все незаданные вопросы, опустился на колени и обнял парня со спины. Несильно, положив голову Чанмину на плечо, - он так в детстве маму всегда обнимал.  
Юнхо без слов говорил: спасибо. И много еще чего говорил, а смотрящий в сторону Чанмин все это понимал.

Уже к воскресенью Юнхо чувствовал себя абсолютно здоровым. У него все еще болело горло, но это нисколько не сказалось на общем качестве жизни. Он разогревал в микроволновке замороженную пиццу, когда услышал стук в дверь. На пороге, что, впрочем, ожидаемо, стоял Чанмин.  
\- Проходи, у меня сейчас еда будет, - жизнерадостно сказал Юнхо, все еще чувствуя себя немного неловко. Чанмин просидел с ним чуть ли не целые сутки, не спал всю ночь из-за него, а потом еще и ничего не сказал, обнаружив свою фотографию в углу одной из рамок. Утром он еще раз измерил Юнхо температуру, заварил горький травяной чай, скормил очередную порцию таблеток и ушел без лишних слов.  
\- Я, собственно, ненадолго, - сказал Чанмин, садясь за столик в гостиной, все так же на пол. У Юнхо этот стол выполнял функцию сразу обеденного и журнального по причине микроскопического размера кухни.  
\- Оп-па! – победно заявил Юнхо, водружая на стол круглую тарелку с пиццей. Готовая, конечно, но выглядела аппетитно. Все равно он никогда в жизни не смог бы испечь ее собственноручно.  
\- Неплохо, - впечатленно покачал головой Чанмин. - Ты выглядишь здоровым, - заметил он.  
\- Твоими стараниями, - усмехнулся Юнхо. Ему впервые за последние месяцы показалось, что в его жизни появился не то чтобы новый друг, а скорее новый близкий человек.  
Все-таки есть какой-то парадокс общения с теми, кого ты знаешь больше пятнадцати лет, даже если вы большую часть этих лет не общались. Как будто бы для тех, кто знал тебя ребенком, существуют другие стандарты в общении, другое отношение к ним. Юнхо заметил, что из-за того, что Чанмин помнил, каким он был в школе, сейчас ему проще, честнее как-то и комфортнее.  
\- Вполне съедобно, - оценил Чанмин пиццу, выводя Юнхо из задумчивости, - ты какой-то мрачный.  
\- Я? Да нет, пожалуй, не мрачный, - честно ответил Юнхо. – А ты чего пришел-то?  
\- Проверить, не забываешь ли ты лечиться, - вроде бы тоже честно ответил Чанмин. – У меня завтра повторная предзащита.  
\- Оо, поздравляю. Как ты их уговорил?  
\- Мне дали дополнительное задание и записали в самую отстающую группу, - чуть ли не засмеялся Чанмин, и это вышло у него как-то неестественно и надрывно, - я, наверное, нервничаю.  
Юнхо пытался без слов ему сказать, что все будет хорошо и все получится. Потому что сказать вслух никак не получалось, предложение не формировалось. Юнхо задумался, что же с ним такое произошло, что он перестал адекватно выражать свои мысли, но ни одной объективной причины найти не смог.  
\- А еще я уезжаю после диплома. Получу бумажку – и все, адьёс, - сказал Чанмин.  
Повисла пауза. До Юнхо медленно дошел смысл сказанных им слов. Он хотел бы порадоваться за Чанмина, но никак не получалось убедить себя в том, что этому нужно радоваться. Что, в свою очередь, породило у него массу дополнительных вопросов к самому себе.  
\- Куда? – глупо поинтересовался он.  
\- Сначала на стажировку в соседнее государство, - Чанмин хмыкнул от собственной формулировки, - а там видно будет. Может, останусь, может, поеду дальше. Здесь… здесь же _нет ничего_. Конечно, потом я могу и пожалеть – собственно, возвращаемся к нашему разговору о поступках, о которых потом жалеешь, - но попробовать стоит.  
\- Ха, а я хотел тебе предложить после твоей защиты куда-нибудь махнуть отдохнуть. Бока погреть, с девушками погулять, - мечтательно протянул Юнхо, пытаясь не грустить больше, чем он привык.  
Он с пугающей ясностью понял, что его абстрактное желание «куда-нибудь съездить» переформировалось в конкретное «куда-нибудь съездить с Чанмином», а теперь еще и вряд ли осуществится.

В конце года Юнхо взял отпуск в плюс к рождественским каникулам, получив в свое распоряжение пару недель безмятежного отдыха. Он собрал дорожную сумку, чтобы отправиться буквально куда глаза глядят, поездить по стране и побывать в тех городках, до которых всегда хотелось добраться, но никогда не было времени. Он уже обувался, когда зазвонил телефон.  
Стоя в одном ботинке, Юнхо ответил. Голос у девушки совсем не изменился, такой же мягкий, каким он его запомнил.  
\- С наступающим, - сказала она, - я всего лишь хотела тебе сказать, чтобы ты не беспокоился о вещах, можешь их выбросить.  
\- О вещах?.. – Юнхо какое-то время соображал, о чем она говорила. – А, о твоем свитере и… чем-то еще?  
\- Видишь, ты сам уже забыл, что они у тебя были. Выкинь их, пожалуйста, если тебе не трудно. Они мне больше не понадобятся, - голос у девушки не был грустным, но и радостным не был. Спокойный, обычный голос. Стоило прекратить искать дополнительный смысл там, где его не было, решил Юнхо.  
\- Ладно, выброшу. С Новым годом, - попрощался с девушкой Юнхо. Он точно знал, что она больше никогда ему не позвонит, и это было даже немного грустно. Наверное, он все же любил ее, раз до сих пор вспоминал ее уход с грустью. Но, что было, то было, и этого не изменить.  
В самый последний момент он вспомнил про заранее купленную к Новому году открытку, которую уже запечатал в конверт. Он почему-то написал на ней свой адрес, но опустил в почтовый ящик Чанмина. Юнхо не знал, уехал ли тот или нет, но судя по тому, что он помнил о своем собственном дипломе, защита была в феврале.  
Он сел за руль машины, включил печку и поставил сумку на соседнее сиденье. Перед поездкой он купил себе новую записную книжку, в которой составил примерный маршрут своего путешествия, записал все нужные телефоны и адреса. Ему на колени упал вложенный между страниц полароид. Юнхо тихо рассмеялся сам себе, откладывая его в сторону и выруливая со стоянки.  
\- Мне кажется, у нас будет замечательная поездка, - сказал он Чанмину на фотографии.  
И, немного помолчав, добавил:  
\- _Спасибо_.  
По радио играли The Bee Gees, и солнце слепило глаза – первый раз за неделю.  
Они так и не обменялись телефонами.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> За бету отдельное спасибо Ф.


End file.
